Rachel's Nightmares
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Rachel has nightmares about "Halloween 5" and "Halloween 6".


"Rachel's Nightmares"

Chapter One

" _No!Nooooooo!" Jamie Lloyd's voice echoed._ Rachel Carruthers woke up in a cold sweat. She got out of bed, turned on the light, and looked in the mirror. She was still alive, and still had straight, dirty blonde hair. A dream! It had just been a dream. Jamie wasn't at a children's clinic, she was locked away at Smith's Grove, she hadn't just attacked her mother Darlene, she had _killed_ her, and last but certainly not least she was alive and well. She needed a glass of milk.

She went downstairs, entered the kitchen, and turned on the light. There her doberman Max was sound asleep at his dog bowl. He too was alive and well. Losing Sunday had been bad enough. It would have been even worse if she had lost Max as well, like she had in her dream. She walked to the cupboards, got out a tall glass, opened the fridge, took out the milk carton, and poured herself a glass of milk. She sat down at the table to drink it. When she was done she put her empty glass in the sink, turned off the light, and left the kitchen. She headed back upstairs to her room, got back into bed, and went back to sleep.

The next morning which was October 31st, 1989 Richard noticed how quiet Rachel was during breakfast. "I had the worst dream last night. I dreamed that Jamie had some sort of psychic connection with her uncle, that she was at a children's clinic instead of at Smith's Grove, that Michael Myers broke in here, killed me with a pair of scissors, and then raped my corpse!" Rachel explained—the last part almost making her throw up.

"Honey it was only a dream. Michael's dead and buried. He's not going to come after you" Richard assured her. "Yeah you're right Dad. You're absolutely right" Rachel replied. However if Michael ever _did_ come after her again, she would be on her toes. After breakfast Rachel went upstairs to take a shower. She locked the bathroom door, drew herself a bath, and nervously took off her pajama shirt and panties. After her nightmare last night she was _not_ taking anymore showers. She sat down in the tub, closed her eyes, and soaked in the warm water.

When she done with her bath she drained the tub, stepped onto the bathmat, dried herself off, put on a bathrobe, and exited the bathroom. She entered her room, opened the closet, and took out her one-piece swimsuit from summer. She removed her bathrobe, hung it up, and slipped on her swimsuit. Then put on a sweater and a pair of jeans.

Rachel and Richard drove to The Haddonfield Cemetery, where Richard placed flowers on his deceased wife's grave. Then Rachel walked over to where Michael was buried next to his sister Judith's grave, and spat on it in anger and disgust. Then they drove out to Smith's Grove to visit Jamie. A security guard supervised their visit. Jamie was locked up in maximum security by Loomis' request. She was eight years old now. During the visit Jamie didn't say at word to Richard or Rachel. She just started at the wall with a blank, pale, emotionless look on her face.

When Rachel and Richard returned home, Rachel went upstairs to her room to sleep through Halloween. During her sleep more nightmares occurred: _Nightmare 1-She dreamed of Michael being in her closet while she was getting dressed. He came out of the closet, clamped a hand over her mouth,_ _and st_ _uc_ _k his hand up her white sweater—groping her naked body. Nightmare 2-She's running through a dark forest naked—being chased by a pair of giant scissors. She gets impaled by the scissors—pinning her to a tree. Nightmare 3-She dreamed of Halloween last year when Brady and Kelly were making love by the fireplace._ _ **Suddenly**_ _Kelly changed into_ _ **her—**_ _removing her white lace bra and panties._

 _Nightmare 4-She was sitting at her vanity naked combing her hair, when Jamie entered in her clown costume, where she stabbed her to death with a butcher knife! Nightmare 5-Rachel dreamed of Halloween night 1988. She went upstairs to take a bath. She drew herself a bath, stripped down into her panties, put_ _on a robe, saw Jamie behind her, gave her a warm smile, and Jamie stabbed her with the scissors. Nightmare 6-She was in the shower, when suddenly the shower door magically opened. As she stepped out, she saw she was in the hallways of Smith's Grove. She saw Dr. Loomis walking down the hallway to a room, and she followed him. As they entered the room, they saw Jamie sitting in a chair—staring at the wall. "You've fooled them, haven't you Jamie. But not me" Loomis told her._

Chapter Two

The next morning, which was November 1st, Rachel told Richard about the nightmares she had the previous day. Richard decided that it was time for her to see a therapist. Monday November 3rd, Richard took Rachel to a therapist by the name of Dr. Smith. Rachel told Dr. Smith about the Halloween 1988 murders, and all the nightmares she'd been having since. Dr. Smith told her that she needed to get out and do things, to help get her mind off of these nightmares. Such as: Go to the movies, hang out with friends, go on vacations with her father, and more.

When Rachel and Richard got home from Dr. Smith's office, Rachel called Lindsay Wallace up—asking her if she'd like to go to mall with her. Rachel and Lindsay spent the day at the mall together—eating pizza for lunch, and looking at clothes in clothes stores such as JC Penny. That evening at dinner, Richard talked to Rachel about going to stay in Orlando, Florida to ride the rides at Universal Studios Theme Park during Thanksgiving break. Rachel asked if they could bring Lindsay along. "Sure! The more the merrier!" Richard replied. After dinner Rachel called Lindsay, and asked her if she would like to come with her and her father to stay in Orlando, Florida during Thanksgiving break.

The Sunday before Thanksgiving break Rachel, Richard, and Lindsay boarded a plane. The next day Monday they arrived in Orlando, and checked into a five star hotel. When they were finished unpacking they headed for Universal Studio Theme Park, where they rode the rides, and attended "Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue".

On Thanksgiving they went to a restaurant that had an all-you-can-eat buffet. They had turkey, dressing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and cherry pie for dessert. Sunday they packed their bags, and boarded a plane—taking them back to Haddonfield. When they returned to Haddonfield, Rachel went back to school. During PE class—after Rachel and her female classmates were finished excersizing for the day, the female coach ordered them to the showers to wash up.

While the other girls stripped naked out of their PE uniforms to shower, Rachel showered in her swimsuit she wore underneath her clothes. When she was done showering, she took off her swimsuit, wrung the water out of it, and put it back on along with her clothes. That night she took a bath in her swimsuit before going to bed.

That weekend, Saturday, she and Richard visited Jamie in maximum security at Smith's Grove. Jamie was still in a comatose state, not speaking, moving, or showing any emotions whatsoever. Loomis told them that he was trying to reach her, but that so far he wasn't having any luck. Since Michael was dead and buried, Rachel _knew_ that Jamie was purely and simply evil like he had been. It was too late for her.

Chapter Three

 _Loomis screamed as the jack-o-lantern sitting on the porch of The Myers House blew out._ Rachel now 24 years old woke up in a cold sweat panting. Her husband Danny Thompson, a young baby-faced man with brown hair and brown eyes was awoken by Rachel's panting. He sat up in bed and clicked the lamp on. "Rachel honey! Calm down! You were just having a bad dream!" he told her. Rachel explained to Danny that she dreamed that Jamie was held prisoner at Smith's Grove, where she had Michael's baby, that Michael was being controlled by a cult called Thorn, in which Michael beared its tattoo on his wrist, and that her childhood babysitter Laurie Strode's adopted family were living in The Myers House.

"Don't worry Rachel. Michael Myers has been dead since 1988. He's not coming back" Danny assured her and kissed her on the cheek, "Now try and go back to sleep". Danny turned the lamp off, lied back down in bed, and went back to sleep. Realizing Danny was right, Rachel _also_ lied back down, and went back to sleep—praying she wouldn't have anymore nightmares for the rest of the night.

The next morning at breakfast Rachel was quiet as she and Danny ate breakfast. On the kitchen floor their dogs Max The Doberman and Chips The German Shepard were eating out of their dog bowls. After breakfast Danny went upstairs to get ready for work while Rachel washed the dishes. After Danny kissed her goodbye and left for work, she head to The Haddonfield Library to research something. At the library she did research on the rune symbol Thorn. To her surprise and relief it was an omen for good that meant discipline—meaning there was _no way_ Michael could _ever_ have had it.

That afternoon when Danny came home from work Rachel told him that she had gone to the library to do research on Thorn, and has discovered it had been an omen for good that meant discipline. " _See_ Rachel? Nothing for you to worry about" Danny told her. They went to The Haddonfield Cemetery to visit Darlene's grave—along with Richard and Rachel's stepmother Carla. They also visited Loomis' grave as well. He had spent the rest of his life trying to reach Jamie, and also trying to keep her locked away in maximum, so that unlike her uncle she would _never_ get out!

The End


End file.
